1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flexible couplings and, more particularly, to flexible couplings in which torque is transmitted between two shafts by means of elastomeric elements in compression.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible couplings for transmitting torque between misaligned driving and driven shafts by means of elastomeric elements in compression are old and well known in the art, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,590. Such couplings have not only demonstrated the ability to compensate for misalignment between the driving and driven shaft but also to protect the driving and driven members from shock loading and vibration. While over the years these couplings have given good service in the field, assembly and disassembly is a difficult problem because the elastomeric elements must be inserted in the cavity formed by the sleeve and hub axially and be precompressed during the process of insertion. This problem of precompression during insertion becomes increasingly severe as the size of the coupling increases. Also, if the coupling must be disassembled, as in the case when the coupled machinery must be replaced, all the elastomeric elements are normally damaged in the process and must be replaced, thereby increasing the cost of maintenance. Further, the cost of these types of couplings has always been relatively high. For the foregoing reasons these type flexible couplings have not achieved the degree of acceptance in industry that the performance and reliability they provide would ordinarily have achieved.